Nations react
by TearsOfMyBlood
Summary: Based on the YouTube series Kids React. Countries react to various things like viral videos, celebrities and anything you can think of. Submit ideas and watch them react to some popular trends in the modern world.


Nations React

Based on the YouTube series Kids React. Countries react to various things like viral videos, celebrities and anything you can think of. Submit ideas and watch them react!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids React or Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.

I have recently been inspired by that YouTube series called Kids React. If you don't know what it is, go check it out. So basically for those who don't know and/or don't care to watch it, I'll explain a little.

So basically there are ten or more kids of various age groups. They are shown a viral video, a meme, celebrities doing things or any video that they an watch. During the time they are watching they record their reactions and what they say. However, after the kids answer some questions what they thought of the video and they make it funny.

Yup, that's basically it...pretty simple. So now I am asking you to send me a link to a YouTube video or the name of a video you would like to see our beloved countries react to. You can also send me a link to a picture that you want the, to react to. Also, it can be some sort of event that was in the news or just anything. Anything you deem worthy.

I will try to incorporate all your ideas within this and include some of my own as well. Each chapter will be dedicated to one of your suggestions.

There will be a narrator for this, but she won't really be important. Since there has to be someone to ask questions, that will be her job.

This is just an introduction chapter. Let's just say the girl, Karen, is basically the narrator in Hetalia.

-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

There are seven continents in this world. In each continent are many, few, or just one country. We have created a studio to document what kind of side affects different countries will have in response to some popular trends in the modern world.

A young woman walks through the hallway of the United Nations headquarters in Manhattan, New York (That's actually where it is in real life if you didn't know). This average American woman was balancing two things in her hands. In one hand coffee and in the other a laptop with a folder on top of the closed grey laptop.

As she finally came to the end of the hallway where many doors seemed to be for different things. Which door number did she have to go to anyways?

Karen Johnson held her coffee cup firmly in the left hand. She held on to the cup but used her pinky finger to flip the folder open to remind herself to see what room she was scheduled in.

The folder flipped open and there was the room number; 301. The brunette nodded to herself and closed the folder. She walked toward the grand double door.

With no free hands to open the door she balanced the laptop between her arms and chest while she held the coffee cup in the same hand.

With one hand free now she opened the door. Once it opened, she stepped in before the door closed to meet the other half. Once she got in there she took in the structure of the room.

There were two long tables parallel to each other. One whole table was filled with different people while the other was almost empty.

On the almost bare table there were two seats filled already. One with who she recognized as a doctor and the other was a man with a large camera, obviously the reporter.

Between the two was an empty seat. Assuming that it was reserved for her, she continued on to the table. Karen's high heeled shoes made a soft clanking sound as she walked and stopped as she sat down.

Karen set her property down on the space in front of her and opened the folder, glanced at it for a few seconds and closed it again.

She looked up to meet many eyes staring back at her from all ends of the opposite table. Karen cleared her throat and began "Hello, you must be the different countries of the world" she smiled as did some of the nations "I am Karen Johnson from here in New York. Please introduce yourselves first and then we will begin"

"Right" started an obnoxious voice. "As you all know I am Alfred Jones, better known as America!"

"Okay . Thank you, however, we will begin from the right side of the room and continue on" Karen cut in trying to take the situation into her own hands.

All the way at the end of the table a soft voice spoke up. "I'm Canada, or Matthew Williams, Hello" everyone was quiet. Frankly, some countries didn't know the introductions began yet.

"I'm Sealand, remember that!" a young boy spoke up.

"Geia sou, I'm Greece, but you can call me Heracles Karpusi" he smiled and continued to sleep. It seemed like he didn't quiet care what went on.

"Merhaba, I'm Turkey-" a snicker cut off his introduction. Everyone turned to America who was trying to hold in his laughter

"Sorry dude. Just thinking of how Thanksgiving is celebrated in this country" he snickered.

Turkey frowned but continued "You may also call me Sadiq Adnan, the once Great Ottoman Empire"

"Hola! Soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Spain" he smiled warmly.

"I'm Romano or Lovino Vargas but just refer to me as Romano. I'm South Italy as well" Romano crossed his arms.

"Ciao! I'm Romano's brother or North Italy or Italy Veneziano or Feliciano Vargas or Italia or just Italy!" he finished with a smile. "oh and I like pasta" At this a certain beer loving blonde face palmed.

"Guten Tag, I'm Deutschland; Germany or Ludwig Beilschmidt" The blonde said with no change in tone.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Honda Kiku, Japan"

As he finished a loud voice overlapped his started up again. "Well, once again, I'm America! As in the United States of. Alfred F. Jones, the hero!"

"Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland. I am known by many names some of which are Britain, Great Britain, England, United Kingdom... Anyways, just Britain is fine"

"Bonjour my love, I'm France or Francis Bonnefoy" he blew a kiss to Karen who winced at his actions.

"Ni Hao, I'm China or Wang Yao, aru!" this male was holding onto a Hello Kitty doll.

"Dobroe utro, I'm Russia or Ivan Braginsky. Leader of the USSR or Soviet Union, but now just Russia. I have had many who became one with me, da?" he asked turning to some smaller nations next to him.

Next was a girl who seemed to be sitting a little too close to Russia. She started, "Privitannie, I'm Belarus, Natalia Arlovskaya...one with Russia" she looked up at him.

Next continued another woman. "Privit! I'm Ukraine or Katshuya Braginskaya!" she said.

"Sveiki, you can call me Lithuania or Toris Laurinaitis" he smiled warmly.

"Dzien dobry, I'm, like, Poland. Or well, or course, Felils Lukasiewicz.

"Hallo, I'm Austria. Also known as Roderich Edelstein"

Then an albino man started, "And who can forget me? I'm the awesome Prussia! Ja, that awesome. My name although also sounds very awesome; Gilbert Beilschmidt" he smirked.

"Hello, I'm Hungary or Elizabetha Hedervary" she smiled.

"My name is Basch Zwingli or Switzerland" he said then looked over at a young girl next to him.

"My name is Lili Zwingli or Liechtenstein" when she finished, the young nation tried to copy how Switzerland was sitting.

Karen scanned each country once more before continuing on. "Okay, now that we all met we can begin. And don't mind the two next to me, they are just reporting things"

A large screen was behind Karen and the countries each saw it clearly. Karen connected her laptop to a cable that would project what was on her laptop screen onto the large screen.

"Well, you know what this is correct?" the nations nodded. "Well let us begin" she said as she began typing away.


End file.
